Análisis Interdimensional
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fic de Loud House. Lisa decide poner en marcha uno de los experimentos más ambiciosos junto a su familia, el cual intentó integrar a colegas de gran renombre, pero que éstos le negaron ayuda. Sin embargo, las complicaciones no se harán esperar y la niña genio deberá exigirse para terminar su trabajo.
1. Recapitulando

**Bienvenidos todos. Disfruten mi historia.**

* * *

**Introducción**

Esta es mi sección para describir a los personajes antes de la trama, para no redundar mucho durante la narración. Aunque ya sepan todo lo que diré, no está de más hacer un breve repaso.

La familia vive en la ficticia localidad de Royal Woods, Michigan (EEUU). Por lo general, las aventuras de la serie se basan en el calvario de Lincoln, el único hermano, para vivir con sus hermanas en una casa tan pequeña.

Los personajes principales en la serie son:

**LORI **_(La mayor):_ de 17 años, es la mandona y malgenio de la familia, es la que pone el orden en el grupo de hermanos, aunque ahora se ve menos imponente que antes. También es melosa en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando está con su novio Bobby. Es normal verla distraída con su teléfono móvil, al igual que escucharle decir la palabra «literalmente». Es la única hermana que sabe conducir el vehículo familiar (al que, cariñosamente, llaman _Vanzilla_). Actualmente tiene el sueño de ser una gran golfista.

**LENI** _(La bonita):_ de 16 años, es la amante de la moda en la familia, pero también es bastante tonta e inocente. A pesar de todo, su gran corazón ha sido de gran valor para sus hermanos. Se ha demostrado que puede crear vestidos y ropa de donde sea (cortinas, manteles de mesa, árboles de navidad, etc.) y actualmente trabaja medio tiempo en una tienda de moda. Le tiene pavor a los insectos, pero sobre todo, a las arañas.

**LUNA **_(La rockstar): _de 15 años, es una artista musical, sabe tocar guitarra eléctrica y acústica. Aunque en su vida privada, aparente llevar una vida desenfrenada típica de un adolescente rockero, en el fondo, es una de las más emocionales y cercanas a la familia, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a sus hermanos. Es fanática del cantante de Rock, Mick Swagger.

**LUAN** _(La chistosa):_ de 14 años, es comediante y bromista, su familia se molesta con ella cada vez que hace una broma pesada o dice un chiste porque, además de malos, los realiza a cada momento del día. Sin embargo, no se muestra dispuesta a rendirse para cumplir su sueño, además, le va muy bien en sus shows de entretenimiento para niños, llamado _Negocios Graciosos_ (_Funny Business_).

**LYNN** _(La deportista):_ de 13 años, es una chica que le gusta practicar todos los deportes que puede, siempre exigiéndose al máximo. Eso le da una actitud marimacho (pero no completamente) y cada vez que puede, usa a su hermano Lincoln para practicar o para molestarlo, al ser éste el hombre en la familia.

**LINCOLN** _(El héroe):_ de 11 años, es el protagonista de la serie principal. Es un chico geek, amante de los comics, videojuegos y mangas. Principalmente, es muy ingenioso: al vivir en una familia numerosa, siempre está obligado a armar un plan complejo para adelantarse a sus hermanas y así, poder hacer cosas tan sencillas como ir al baño. A veces, tiende a ser egoísta, pero cuando debe ayudar a su familia, él deja de pensar en sí mismo para encontrar la solución. Su pelo es completamente blanco, no es claro si es por albinismo u otra razón, se cree también que es por el estrés que le genera vivir en una familia tan escandalosa.

**LUCY** _(La oscura):_ de 8 años, es la típica chica que se siente incomprendida, por la etapa de crecimiento que está pasando. Esto la lleva a canalizar su sufrimiento en poemas melancólicos, en vestir traje negro y en mantener una actitud tétrica, siempre hablando con una voz apagada y sin emoción. También le gusta el esoterismo y todo lo relacionado a seres mitológicos. Es la única hermana que tiene el pelo completamente negro y la piel pálida.

**LANA** _(La gemela hombruna):_ de 6 años, es una chica muy hiperactiva, amistosa y le gusta jugar con lodo, no como su hermana gemela Lola. Viste como gásfiter y le gusta reparar cosas, por eso hace trabajos manuales como gasfitería o mecánica. También es una amante de los animales, cada vez que puede, trae alguno a la casa: un lagarto, un sapo, una serpiente, etc.

**LOLA** _(La gemela princesa): _de 6 años, es una chica delicada, educada y detesta el lodo, no como su hermana gemela Lana. Acostumbra vestir con trajes de princesa porque participa en concursos de belleza infantil, pero eso le ha forjado una actitud molesta y pedante de niña malcriada, además, al ver que algo no le gusta, muestra una actitud sumamente sicótica.

**LISA** _(La genio):_ de 4 años, muestra una inteligencia altísima para su edad. Se comporta de manera racional y es capaz de trabajar con químicos y aparatos electrónicos. Usa lentes con un alto aumento, ya que su grado de ceguera es enorme. Puede actuar de forma maquiavélica, anteponiendo sus experimentos por sobre su familia, siempre y cuando crea que es el método correcto de hacerles un bien. Aunque diga que no siente emociones humanas, cuando ocurren sucesos muy emocionales, es incapaz de ocultar su estado de ánimo. Como dato: en la serie, habla con un seseo al pronunciar la «S», pero para fines prácticos, evito reproducir ese detalle. **Ella es la protagonista de la presente historia.**

**LILY** _(La máquina de popó):_ de 15 meses, es la típica bebé que mancha sus pañales a cada momento. En muchas ocasiones, ella lleva una mantita de color púrpura, con la que está muy encariñada. También ya es capaz de caminar por sí misma y tiene la mala costumbre de quitarse sus pañales e ir caminando sin nada de ropa.

Además, estarán:

**El PADRE LOUD:** Su nombre es Lynn Sr. y trabajaba como oficinista informático, oficio que dejó para iniciar su sueño de ser un gran chef. Tiene pelo castaño (como Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr. y Lisa) y usa sweater verde. En general, es el único que se ríe con los chistes de Luan.

**LA MADRE LOUD:** Su nombre es Rita y trabaja como dentista. Tiene pelo rubio (como Lori, Leni, Lana, Lola y Lily) y siente una pasión por la escritura de novelas.


	2. La historia

**Parece que cometeré una locura…**

* * *

Un almacén abandonado, cerca de los límites de Royal Woods, de noche—

_Saludos, gente de gran inteligencia… y también a los no inteligentes, todos son bienvenidos sin importar lo reducido de su coeficiente intelectual. Mi nombre es Lisa Marie Loud y les informo que acabo de tener la máxima revelación en mi vida, con la que podría cambiar el curso de todo si demuestro mi teoría._

_Todo partió desde el momento en que usé una capsula de aislación de 2 metros, con níquel en su interior. Mi propósito era recrear una altísima temperatura de manera que el níquel adquiriese el estado de plasma y se convirtiera en un pequeño sol. Con esto, quería generar una forma de energía limpia y segura para enfrentar la crisis energética._

_Sin embargo, hacer experimentos en el patio de tu casa es muy poco favorable: existen muchos factores que pueden alterar el resultado de forma indeseada, como por ejemplo, tener 10 hermanos entrometidos…_

**LANA- **Deberías decir también que todo fue tu culpa, si nos hubieses dicho en un principio que tenías esa cosa en nuestro patio…

**LISA- **¡Ja! Eso habría aumentado significativamente el factor de incertidumbre.

**LYNN- **Ese fue tu problema, Lisa: si no nos estás despreciando, nos haces a un lado porque desconfías de nosotros.

**LUNA- **Somos familia, hermana. De un modo u otro, nos ayudamos.

**LISA- **Simples cuestionamientos infundados. Ahora, si me disculpan, me estoy dirigiendo al público en modo de romper la cuarta pared.

**LUCY- **En este caso, eres una narradora protagonista. Esto no es televisión, es escritura… ¿Ves? No eres tan inteligente como alardeas.

**LISA-** Ay, me haces quedar como una ignorante, Lucy…

_… __Ejem… Como iba diciendo… al momento de encender la capsula, Lincoln y Lynn casi chocaron con ésta cuando jugaban futbol. Pude interponerme con éxito para evitar el primer impacto, cabeceando la pelota que iba directo a mi cápsula. Por desgracia, apenas contemplé con decepción el segundo impacto, cortesía de Lola, Lana, Luna y su enorme equipo de amplificadores de sonido. Lana escarbó agujeros cerca de mi cápsula, dejando el suelo endeble; Luna tocó esa cosa tan estridente que llama Rock, haciendo vibrar mi cápsula y, para colmo, Lola quitó su libro de concursos, el que yo ocupaba para sostener una de las patas de mi invento… (Ay, tonta de mí por usar ese utensilio.)_

_Todo eso contribuyó a que la capsula cayera en plena fase de condensación y comenzara a dividirse por derretimiento. No perdí tiempo y busqué unos químicos que frenaran el proceso, como pegamento, crema facial y pasta de dientes. Así terminé por sellar ambos extremos, quedando con 2 cápsulas selladas y con su propia cantidad de masa de níquel en su interior._

_Pero cuando las masas se solidificaron de nuevo, analicé el resultado de las 2 mitades y pude comprobar que poseo uno de los más grandes santos griales de la física cuántica: átomos duplicados. Se tratan de átomos prácticamente clonados, en los cuales si uno de los cúmulos de masa sufre una alteración, el otro sufrirá exactamente el mismo efecto._

_Ahora seré capaz de lograr avances significativos en la famosa teoría de Enlazamiento Cuántico, así como desarrollar fórmulas que hagan realidad los viajes por el espacio, la búsqueda de otros universos, tele-transportación, comprensión de la cuarta dimensión... Las posibilidades son inmensas. No obstante, mi primer paso para iniciar el futuro es comprobar todos los alcances posibles de mi involuntario descubrimiento._

**LOLA- **Querrás decir «_nuestro_ descubrimiento»…

**LISA- **Ay, está bien… _nuestro_ descubrimiento.

**MADRE LOUD-** Hija, no creo que debas extenderte en explicaciones y cuenta por qué te estamos ayudando.

**LISA-** De acuerdo, mi querida progenitora.

_Mi siguiente objetivo fue recibir apoyo de verdaderos expertos en la materia, así que fui al congreso científico que se celebra en la universidad del estado. He ido una gran cantidad de veces, así que me sentía muy segura de ser recibida con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo…_

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Universidad de Michigan, hace una semana—

_Gracias a mi insistencia y muy a pesar de que me comporté como una engreída por mi invento (obviamente justificado por mis logros y mi inteligencia), toda mi familia (mis 9 hermanas, mi único hermano y mis padres) me acompañaron a la universidad, en donde se presentarían científicos renombrados en una convención de ciencia abierta, donde cualquier entusiasta podía ir y presentar su invento sin ser parte de la universidad. Sinceramente, necesitaba que alguien llevase las enormes cápsulas y como no puedo manejar debido a mi corta edad, fueron mis padres quienes las llevaron sobre el Vanzilla, nuestro enorme vehículo familiar, junto a todos mis demás hermanos._

_Ya en la convención, dentro de__ una sala de presentaciones, __estaba exponiendo mi descubrimiento ante un respetado consejo científico , compuesto de 6 integrantes vestidos en la tradicional bata blanca, con quienes ya había colaborado antes. Estaba sobre una tarima, en una mesa con micrófono, mi familia estaba detrás y los científicos en la primera fila. Pero nada más iniciar, la recepción no fue como esperaba:_

**DR. FRED- **¡Ya, oooootra veh! Es la niña súper genio, que va a revolucionar… oooootra veh… la comunidad científica.

_El doctor Fred era un anciano pequeño, blancucho y flacucho, con cara de _rattus norvegicus_ (o roedor, para los no entendidos) y pelo canoso de peinado militar._

**DR. BLACK (hablando con rapidez)- **¿Acaso usted no se aburre de presentar tantas hipótesis niña? Debería descansar si es una menor de edad descanse algo su cabecita no todo es pensar y salvar el mundo con razonamiento y ciencia usted debe… —_Tomó una gran bocanada de aire por la boca_—… debe descansar oiga.

_El doctor Black era un hombre de tez morena, cuerpo robusto y pelo negro alargado en forma de rastas. Su apariencia era más similar a la de un cantante de _reggae_ que la de un científico._

**LISA- **¡Escuchen, colegas! ¡En mis exposiciones, muchos de mis planteamientos han resultado acertados! ¡Y créanme cuando les digo que mi nuevo descubrimiento cambiará la percepción actual de la física cuántica!

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **Para empezar, ¿no cree que es una falta de respeto venir así como así, entrar sin permiso, como si le perteneciera la universidad?

_El Doctor McMánaman era un hombre alto, calvo y de un bigote de un _otaria flavencens_ (o lobo marino)._

**DRA. MAG- **Muy buen punto, doctor McMánaman.

_La doctora Mag era mujer de tez blanca, de pelo estilo afro castaño y lentes oscuros en la forma del músculo cardiovascular (o el corazón… de acuerdo, hablaré con un lenguaje menos técnico para darme a entender)._

**LISA- **¡Pero si es una convención abierta! ¡Por favor, solo pido que escuchen mi propuesta!

**DR. SALPHATT- **Amigas y amigos, yo creo que Lisa ha recibido demasiada tribuna hoy en día. ¿Es que acaso tiene una influencia inusual en el consejo de rectores y científicos? esto es un tema de conspiración.

_El doctor Salphatt era una persona gorda, calva y de barba canosa desordenada._

**LISA- **¿De qué habla?

**DR. SALPHATT- **¿Por qué no se les dan mayores oportunidades a otros científicos consagrados, como al doctor Black, por ejemplo?

**DR. BLACK (hablando con rapidez)- **Ahí me gustaste Salphatt.

**DRA. MAG- **Muy buen punto, Doctor Salphatt.

**LISA- **¿Será talvez porque no ha hecho un solo aporte en años?

_El consejo gimió al mismo tiempo por mi oratoria._

**DR. ARCHIVO (hablando pausadamente)- **Yo creo… tajantemente… que nos estamos… precipitando… No podemos… juzgar… sin conocer… el génesis… del tema… que nos toca… analizar…

_El doctor Archivo era un anciano con pelo y barba tan abultados y canosos, que se asemejaba a un… ¿cómo era el nombre común?... Ah, claro, un león blanco._

**DR. FRED- **¡Ya, oooootra veh!

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **Mientras el doctor termina de hablar, le avisamos que se olvide de abrir su maletín acá, ¿ya? Llévese esas cositas grandes que solo hacen espacio y se largue a su casita... o si quiere, las bota acá.

_Ante el ambiente tan hostil, un sentimiento de preocupación me perturbaba. Mientras tanto, mi familia se sentía airada por mi humillación, esa sería una emoción muy natural en una familia cuando atacan a uno de los suyos._

**LISA (con mirada triste)- **¿No se tomarán… la molestia de escucharme siquiera?

**DR. SALPHATT- **Amigas y amigos, se ha hecho justicia al desplazar a los recién llegados y tomar en cuenta los que han permanecido años ganándose un lugar en este consejo.

**DRA. MAG- **Doctor, ¿eso no es nepotismo?

**DR. FRED- **¡Obvio que no! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Si estamos aquí es porque nadie ha querido formar parte de nuestro consejo… nadie que se lo merezca, a nuestro juicio. ¿Cierto, doctor Archivo?

**DR. ARCHIVO (hablando pausadamente)-**… Y si somos… capaces… de llegar… a un consenso… tengan… por seguro… que podremos…

**DR. FRED- **Eso es un «sí», si no se dieron cuenta.

**DRA. MAG- **Ah, muy buen punto, Doctor Fred.

_Con mi cabeza apuntando en 45° con punto de referencia en el horizonte hacia el suelo, me alejé de la tarima derrotada, hacia donde estaba mi familia. De pronto, alguien pasó por mi lado en dirección contraria, acercándose al micrófono._

**LINCOLN- **¡Dejen de tratar así a Lisa! ¡Su odio no refleja nada más que envidia! ¡Envidia porque ella ha hecho más de los que todos ustedes han hecho en sus vidas!

**PADRE LOUD- **¡Lincoln!

_La reacción de los científicos hacia Lincoln fue de un repentino nerviosismo, porque sus subconscientes les daban la razón y sus lados más lúcidos no deseaban admitirlo. Por el arrebato, el doctor Fred llamó a gritos a los guardias de la universidad, quienes aparecieron a los minutos. Fueron 4 guardias que eran más similares a matones y nos empujaron hasta la salida de la universidad._

**LISA- **¡Mis cápsulas! ¡Entreguen mis cápsulas!

_Sospechosamente, los científicos miraban mi descubrimiento __con un interés obsesivo__. Querían confiscar mis cápsulas para conservarlas y quedarse con el crédito (algo que veo muy seguido entre algunos colegas), pero todos nos opusimos._

**DR. FRED- **Estas cositas irán a un solo lugar: la basura.

**LISA- **¿Basura? ¡Si ustedes se quieren robar mi invento!

**DR. BLACK- **Piensa lo que quieras pero tiene razón y si no la tuviera no tiene por qué hacer caso a gente externa y tiene todo el derecho y títulos para hacer lo que quiera si en la universidad está facultado de tomar la decisión que más le convenga… —_Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire por la boca_— A ver poh ¿Qué van a hacer que van a hacer?

_Sentí una mano firme y cálida en mi hombro, miré de costado y vi que se trataba de Lori, quien estiraba las comisuras de sus labios con mucha confianza._

**LORI-** Lo único que podemos hacer es irnos con una decepción por descubrir que la _prestigiosa_ universidad de Michigan... ¡literalmente trae a ladrones disfrazados de científicos!

**DRA. MAG- **¡¿Qué?!

_Los transeúntes fuera de la universidad miraron el exabrupto de mi hermana mayor, mientras los científicos miraban nerviosos. Mis otros hermanos también colaboraron._

**LUAN (Hablando histriónicamente)- **Oh, entonces ¿Es la institución predilecta de los políticos y empresarios?

**LYNN- **¡UUUUUUUH!

**LENI- **Creí que los doctores eran buenos, ahora veo que no podré ir al hospital cuando me enferme…

**LOLA- **No le veo lo malo, respeto a los mafiosos como ellos…

_Más gente fuera de la universidad miraba la escena hecha por mi familia y los científicos no soportaban ver que su reputación se perdiera por unas personas con inteligencia promedio._

**LUNA- **¡Estoy en una _autopista al infierno_(*****)! ¡Si, hermano!

**LUCY- **¿Autopista? Estamos en medio del mismísimo inframundo.

**LANA- **Cualquier insecto es más digno que ellos… sin ofender… a los insectos.

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **¡Cállense, poh, m*****!

_Toda la familia Loud gemimos de la sorpresiva oración del doctor, y no solo nosotros, sino también el público en general. Habiendo descubierto su error, el doctor se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Inmediatamente, les pidió a los guardias que nos entregaran las cápsulas._

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **¡Ahí tienen! ¡Ya, váyanse, váyanse!

_Entre todos, cargamos las cápsulas encima del Vanzilla y nos retiramos._

_Siempre lo supe… estaba al tanto de los celos profesionales que circulan en el consejo científico, pero me sentí demasiado confiada para tomarlo en cuenta. He ingresado muchas veces a sus convenciones, creyendo que me estaba ganando el respeto de mis colegas. Sin darme cuenta, estaba alimentando en ellos un sentimiento de cólera, envidia, temor, angustia o lo que sea. Ese día mostraron sus verdaderos rostros y me humillaron, no quisieron patrocinar mi investigación y quisieron robarse mi descubrimiento. Jamás me sentí tan destrozada. Pero al final, me alegro que mi familia me levantara los ánimos por un momento._

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Casa Loud, un día después de la universidad—

**LENI- **Siento lo que te pasó ayer, Lisa.

**LORI- **Sí, literalmente fue un asco que esos científicos te trataran tan mal. Y yo pensaba que eran gente educada.

**LUAN- **Y yo pensaba que eran ancianos de lentes, barba, trajes de cirujano y tubos de ensayo en ambas manos. ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Entienden? ¡Estereotipos!

_Todos suspiramos por lo pésimo del chiste._

**LUCY- **_Suspiro_… ese chiste me recordó a la forma en como tú nos trataste aquel día, Lisa. Pero te pido disculpas…

**LISA- **¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

**LUCY- **Por pensar en un principio que te merecías aquella humillación. Eres soberbia, pero cuando estuve en tu presentación, descubrí que existe gente aún peor.

_Lily se me acercó gateando, la tomé de brazos y la senté en frente mío. Sentí que algo brotaba en mi pecho… por lo genera, no me interesa demostrar emociones humanas, pero…_

**LISA- **Hermanas… hermano… mascotas… les pido a todos mil disculpas. Desconfié de ustedes, y aun así, estuvieron conmigo en ese momento tan terrible para mí.

_Lily acarició mis mejillas y mis 9 hermanas se acercaron a abrazarme, creo que jamás había recibido tanta muestra de afecto como aquel día. Lincoln estaba observándonos con una sonrisa._

**LINCOLN- **Oye, Lisa, ¿por qué no te ayudamos con tu teoría? Digo, podríamos apoyarte para demostrar tus afirmaciones.

**LOLA- **¡Qué gran idea, Lincoln!

**LUNA- **¡Excelente, hermano!

**LANA- **¡Claro, sacaré mis herramientas!

**LILY- **¡Popó!

**LISA- **Gracias, familia. Ustedes son mi propia teoría de Enlazamiento Cuántico.

_Eventualmente, todos mis hermanos quedaron anonadados por referenciar dicha teoría._

**LISA- **¿Recuerdan? La teoría… Me refiero a que todos nos asemejamos a las partes de una misma partícula, que sin importar cuantos años luz estemos distanciados unos de otros, adquiriremos el mismo comportamiento y propiedades que reciba una sola de dichas partes, de acuerdo a un estímulo específico, sin necesidad de un medio de transporte aparente.

_Vi sus caras y no parecieron entenderme, como de costumbre._

**LENI- **¿Quieres decir… que sin importar las dificultades… o distancias que tengamos… siempre nos mantendremos unidos en el amor… porque somos familia? Ay, no sé, no entendí del todo.

**LISA- **Leni, nadie lo habría dicho de mejor forma que tú.

_Era evidente que Leni aún no entendía, pero al verme sonreír, se llenó de júbilo._

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Actualmente, en el almacén—

**LISA- **¡Muy bien, familia! —_levanto el radiotransmisor marca _ARGHH!_ De Lincoln_— _Electrón_ a _Protón_, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

**LINCOLN(hablando a través del transmisor)- **_¡Enterado, _Electrón_! ¡Es hora de poner la operación «Ayudar a Lisa a comprobar su teoría cuántica que cambiará el curso la historia, tener éxito, presentarla en la convención ante la mirada de los envidiosos científicos… y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación»… en marcha!_

_Nuestro experimento, al que denominé «_Análisis interdimensional_» por el alcance que aspiro lograr, consiste en estimular, con nuestros propios medios, nuestras masas duplicadas. El almacén en donde estamos era una bodega de hardware informático de una antigua empresa, llamada _Allsafe(******)_. Dicha empresa cerró por un desafortunado suceso. El tema es que el espacio es amplio y podemos montar lo que necesitemos, de hecho, me sorprende lo bien conservada que está, incluso tiene algunas ventanas impecables (pero sucias). Además, estamos tan lejos de la ciudad, que nadie más sufrirá daños en caso de una explosión nuclear._

**TODOS (alterados)- **¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

**LISA- **Eh… [¿Lo dije en voz alta?] Solo es una broma. En ningún momento arriesgaría a mi familia en algo tan peligroso…

**TODOS (relajados)- **¡Ah!

_Uf, de la que me salvé… En fin. Ahora, me dedico a realizar el experimento por mi cuenta. Por lo ocurrido con mis colegas, no lo publiqué en el diario científico, algo que un especialista debe hacer por ética. No es que me haya enemistado luego del incidente en la universidad, es solo que quiero mostrarles que no son tan trascendentales para mí como ellos creen… Bien, es hora de dar las instrucciones._

**LISA- **_Electrón_ a _Protón_, ¿me copias?

**LINCOLN- **_Aquí, _Protón_, escucho fuerte y claro. Cambio._

**LISA- **Bien, familia. Como expliqué anteriormente, realizaremos 4 estudios con las masas duplicadas. Una de las cápsulas está acá, en el almacén, mientras que la otra está a un kilómetro, vigilada por Lincoln, nuestro padre, Lori, Leni, Lucy y Lola. El resto está acá conmigo. Primero, haremos la prueba de congelamiento, la cual la harán Papá, Lori y Lola a lo lejos; segundo, la de vibración, por parte de Luna, Luan y Mamá en el almacén; tercero, la de ebullición, por Lincoln, Lucy y Lola allá; por último, la de inducción electromagnética, en donde Lynn, Lana y yo produciremos inducción con la enorme bobina bajo la cápsula, al aplicar la fuerza de torque en su palanca.

**LYNN- **Tor… ¿Qué?

_Le entrecierro los ojos la Lynn._

**LISA- **Lynn… además de malo, tu chiste fue inoportuno.

**LYNN- **¿Cuál chiste?

**LISA- **Solo… Ah, no importa. —_Levanto el transmisor a mi cara_— Bien, _Protón_, a mi señal, iniciaremos la primera prueba. Cambio.

**LINCOLN- **_Copiado, _Electrón_. Atento a tus indicaciones._

_Hemos preparado las cápsulas con sensores que medirán los estímulos de las masas. La idea es saber si en verdad se producen alteraciones tan exactas entre una y otra. Le doy la señal a Lincoln para iniciar la prueba de congelamiento, donde debían abrir 3 congeladores de alimentos, los cuales cambiarían su temperatura ambiente a los 0 grados centígrados. Noto que los sensores de la cápsula a lo lejos están muy apegados con las medidas de la masa en mi poder, separados solo por milésimas, eso es prácticamente el mismo estado de comportamiento. Levanto el comunicador y doy la noticia._

**LISA (sonriente)- **Atento, _Protón_, Informo que la prueba de congelamiento de las masas ha concluido con resultados positivos. ¡La prueba fue un éxito!

_Tanto mis hermanas y madre en el almacén, como hermanos y padre en las afuera, gritaron en júbilo. Es tanta mi alegría, que no espero a realizar la segunda prueba._

**LISA- **Prepárense para la segunda prueba.

_En el almacén, comenzamos con la prueba de vibración, en donde Luan y Mamá colocaron amplificadores de sonido alrededor de la cápsula. Luego, Luna enchufó un cable en uno de ellos y el otro extremo lo llevó a su guitarra eléctrica color púrpura y con forma de «X». El volumen de todos ellos estaba al «11»_(*******)_ y mi hermana preparó su uñeta._

**LUNA- **Deberían esconderse a lo lejos… ¡porque este lugar va a rockear!

_Sin cuestionar siquiera, fui con mis demás hermanas a unos pilares metálicos cerca de la salida. Luna rozó ligeramente una de las cuerdas para producir un sonido tan estridente, que la vibración del viento casi nos impulsa hacia las afueras del almacén. Cuando la fricción del viento cesó a través de los segundos, notamos que todas quedamos con los pelos en punta (aunque a Lily, sonriente, no era notorio en su pequeño mechón de pelo). Miramos a Luna y su pelo estaba igual de desarmado. Era de agradecer que la vibración no rompiera mis lentes y, por fortuna, tampoco la cápsula._

**LINCOLN- **_Atentó, _Electrón_, Acabamos de notar una fuerte vibración en la masa. ¿Está todo en orden?_

_Al recibir la noticia, sonreí. Revisé el PC (agradecí que sobreviviese a la vibración), y noté que los sensores de ambas cápsulas emitieron los mismos estímulos._

**LISA- **Aquí, _Electrón_. Informo que la segunda prueba ha sido un enorme éxito.

_Una vez más, mi familia se puso alegre con el éxito. Si las 4 pruebas resultan, mis resultados los publicaré directo a los medios y obtendré fama y recursos del gobierno._

_Ahora aplicamos la tercera prueba, la de ebullición, en donde Lincoln, Lola y Lucy pusieron la capsula sobre una enorme olla para lavado de ropa, con agua caliente y una cocina portátil a gas. Como era de esperarse, ambas masas reaccionaron de igual forma. Use mi radio para dar la noticia, pero Lincoln no respondía. Tomé mi tiempo para registrar los avances y así preparar la última prueba, la de inducción electromagnética. Traté de insistir en el llamado._

**LISA- **Atento, _Protón_, ¿me copias?

_Pasó casi un minuto para escuchar su respuesta._

**LINCOLN- **_Aquí, _Protón_… Tenemos un problema…_

_Luego de ello, escuché como la puerta del almacén se abría. Mi sentido de la vista agudizó los demás, a observar que se trataba de Lincoln, con una mirada perturbada. Luego entraron mi padre, Lori, Leni, Lucy y Lola. Todos se veían preocupados._

**LISA- **¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué están acá? ¿Y dónde está la otra cápsula?

_Sin embargo, también entraron unos tipos de aspecto antisocial, con una caminata extraña y algo en sus manos. Lana los reconoció de inmediato:_

**LANA- **¡Científicos!

**MADRE LOUD- **¿No los hemos visto antes?

_Eran 6 científicos de bata blanca, con lápices en sus bolsillos, mochilas cuadradas de color rojo y una especie de manguera que conectaba a algo similar a un cabezal de una ducha teléfono. Pero no científicos cualesquiera, eran muy familiares. Se trataban de los mismos científicos que me habían desprestigiado en la conferencia de la universidad, hace una semana._

**DR. SALPHATT- **Amigas y amigos, hemos llegado para detener esta conspiración contra el consejo científico. No podemos permitir que el experimento continúe.

**DR. BLACK (hablando con rapidez)- **Me parece súper irrespetuoso de su parte niñita por no publicar al consejo antes de iniciar un experimento por cuenta propia si sabe que eso es ética profesional por lo que nadie le va a prestar atención y menos a tomar en serio por parte de los coleguitas… —Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire por la boca— ¿Qué se ha creído oiga?

**LUCY- **Lo que no entiendo es cómo supieron de esto.

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **Elemental, mi querida… quien quiera que seas. Tenemos un algoritmo para detectar palabras clave en redes sociales. Y justamente detectó esto.

_El doctor sacó de su bolsillo una Tablet, que mostraba en su pantalla una publicación de mis hermanas Lori y Leni, en una _selfie_ de ellas con la capsula detrás. Tenía escrito «_Preparándonos para el experimento. #somosgenios #intheloudhouse #chupenseesacientificos_»_

_Como era evidente, mis hermanas mayores sonrieron con nerviosismo por su aparente negligencia, la cual nadie en su sano juicio habría considerado. Es decir, ¿en qué momento, alguien pensaría que hombres de ciencia vendrían a frenar el trabajo de un colega, como si de mafiosos se tratasen?_

**LISA- **La semana pasada les solicité ayuda a ustedes y me la negaron. ¿Qué razón tienen ahora para sabotear mi experimento?

**DR. FRED- **Si no publica antes una solicitud de sus cositas, tu proyecto perderá validez.

**LISA- **¿Validez? Por favor, colegas. Soy Lisa Loud, gozo de tanto prestigio que no necesito la autorización de unos científicos que me la negaron en primer lugar.

**MADRE LOUD- **¡Lisa, ¿qué te he dicho sobre la soberbia?!

**LISA- **¡Pero Mamá, ellos empezaron!

**DR. ARCHIVO (hablando pausadamente)- **Esta… situación… no puede… salirse… de control… debemos… discutir… como… nuestros… impulsos… nos llevan… a…

**DR. FRED- **¡Ya, oooootra veh!

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **Mientras el doctor termina, les decimos que nosotros nos vamos a quedar con tus cositas y ponerla en condiciones aptas de ensayo, para darles la dignidad que merecen.

**LOLA- **Sí, claro. Se quedarán con el experimento de Lisa para hacerse famosos ustedes… Me gusta cómo piensan…

**LORI- **Literalmente, es un fraude.

**DR. FRED- **Silencio, cabritos. Recuerden que tenemos nuestras armas laser fácilmente recargables con energía solar. Así que cualquier movimiento que hagan, piénsenlo bien.

_Los científicos tomaron esas duchas teléfono y las apuntaron a mi familia. Esas fueron las armas que usaron para intimidarlos y traerlos acá. En un instante, Lincoln llevó su mano al mentón y miró con una ceja arqueada, en 45° con punto de referencia del horizonte hacia el suelo… (está bien, hablaré de forma entendible… estaba mirando hacia el suelo)._

**LINCOLN- **Oigan, ¿Cómo van a cargar el láser, si estamos de noche?

_Los científicos abrieron los ojos ante la pregunta._

**DRA. MAG- **Buena pregunta, niño.

**LYNN- **¡Detengan a los cerebritos!

_Toda mi familia, al saber que el peligro de los láseres no estaba presente, se abalanzó sobre los científicos. Como era de esperarse, estos se prepararon para la batalla._

**DR. SALPHATT- **¡Vaya por la cápsula, doctora Mag!

**DRA. MAG- **Bien, doctor.

_La doctora salió del tumulto, por donde había entrado. Ahí, deduje que no iba tras la cápsula del almacén, sino la de afuera. La habían traído sobre una van de color blanco, un poco más grande que el Vanzilla. Debieron haber amenazando a mi familia con los láseres, antes de saber que no funcionan de noche. _

**LUAN- **¿Qué piensan hacer con el experimento de Lisa?

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **¡Si no nos dejan llevarlos a un laboratorio, no queda más opción que destruirlos! ¡De una forma u otra!

_Los doctores seguían empeñados en destruir nuestra invención. En eso, Lincoln buscó algún plan para salir del imprevisto.  
_

**LINCOLN- **¡Lisa, debemos terminar la última prueba, ahora!

**LISA- **¡Pero no tenemos las condiciones aptas para terminar el ensayo!

**LINCOLN- **¡Si destruyen las cápsulas, no habrá forma de continuar!

_Las palabras de mi hermano me hicieron dudar. Revisé mi PC y note que aún funcionaban los sensores instalados en ambas cápsulas. Era cierto que no resistirían al tumulto generado por los científicos, en cualquier momento las destruirán._

**LISA- **¡De acuerdo! ¡Iniciemos la última prueba! ¡Padre, Lynn, detengan a la doctora Mag!

**LYNN/PADRE LOUD- **¡Entendido!

**LISA- **¡Madre, Leni, vengan conmigo!

**LENI/MADRE LOUD- **¡Enterado!

_Mi unidad maternal, que sostenía a Lily, junto con Leni, vinieron a mí y les indiqué que se dirigieran a la palanca, para accionar la bobina bajo la cápsula con movimiento constante._

**LISA- **¡Los demás, detengan a los científicos hasta completar la prueba!

_Lincoln llevó su mano derecha a su frente y realizó un saludo militar, indicando que seguiría al pie de la letra mi indicación._

_Lola y Lana confrontaban al doctor Salphatt, quien las tomó a ambas de sus espaldas, como si fuesen llaveros._

**LANA- **¡Suéltenos!

**DR. SALPHATT- **¡Amigas y amigos! ¡Está más que comprobado que un par de niñas no pueden ganarle a un adulto de contextura gruesa!

**LOLA- **¡Eso cree!

_Lola sacó algo de su bolsillo, era ese polvo brillante de color rosa para decoraciones. Lo sopló directo a la cara del doctor y lo privó de visión por un lapso temporal. Con ello, soltó a mis hermanas gemelas. Lana aprovechó el instante para poner su pie y trancar el del doctor, llevando su cara contra el suelo. Las gemelas chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria._

_Cuando Luan venía hacia mí, se cruzó el doctor Archivo entre nosotras._

****DR. ARCHIVO (hablando pausadamente)-** **La forma… en como… tratamos de… lidiar con… esta… inconveniencia… no produce… más… que una… visión… errónea…

_Luan solo se quedó parada frente al doctor, lo cual no parecería lógico, porque no podría entender nada de lo que hablaba. Pero ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo, se quedó escuchando al doctor para así ganar tiempo._

_En cuanto a los doctores Fred y Black, usaron las mangueras de sus inservibles láseres como látigos, los cuales pretendían atacar a Lincoln._

**DR. FRED- **¡Combinación especial!

**DR. BLACK- **¡OK!

_La combinación de giros, movimientos y danzas de los doctores no se apreciaba como efectiva para el combate. Pero su rutina era tan deleitable a la vista, que era comparable a la de cualquier bailarina olímpica de cintas. Cuando se detuvieron para iniciar… lo que fuese que iban a hacer, se encontraron con Lucy._

**LUCY- **¡Bu!

_Ambos doctores se sorprendieron y dieron un salto atrás, sin saber que Lincoln y Lori estaban esperando en posición «a 4 patas» para hacerlos caer de espaldas. El doctor Fred cayó gracias a Lincoln, mientras el doctor Black vivió similar destino por cortesía de Lori._

**LINCOLN- **¡Lo logramos!

_En las afueras, Lynn y mi padre estaban cerca de la doctora Mag. Al notarlo, Ella se puso en una pose de kung fu y gritó con voz aguda para intimidarlos. Mi unidad parental se preocupó. _

**PADRE LOUD- **¡Es malo! ¡Sabe pelear!

**LYNN- **¡Déjamelo a mí, Papá!

_Lynn se ganó en frente de la doctora, en donde la segunda no se detuvo y pensó en atacar con toda violencia. Inesperadamente, en su carrera se tropezó con una piedra y perdió equilibrio. Cayó al suelo y dio unas vueltas. Mi familia se hizo a un lado para no chocar con ella, mientras que la doctora terminó sobre unas cuantas bolsas de basura, quedando inconsciente._

_En el tumulto, nadie pudo prever que el doctor McMánaman había traído un terrible invento. Tomó un control y presionó el enorme botón rojo._

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **¡Aquí los quiero ver, cabritos!

_En el vehículo de los científicos, las puertas se abrieron y unos pequeños robots grises, con forma de ratón y una antena redonda que fungían como su «cola», salieron. Eran decenas, las suficientes para detener a mi familia. Entraron como una plaga y fueron deteniendo a cada una de mis hermanas._

**DR. MCMANAMAN- **¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Estos robots se llaman _screamers_, y fueron posibles gracias a la donación de un joven amante de la tecnología, llamado Eldon Tyrell(********).

_Por fortuna, habíamos preparado todo para la prueba final. _

**LISA- **¡Ahora, apliquemos el torque!

**LENI- **Tor… ¿Qué?

_Le entrecerré los ojos a Leni._

**LISA- **¡¿Tú también, Leni?!

**LENI- **¿«Yo también» qué?

**LISA- **¡Solo empujen la palanca!

_Tanto Leni como mi madre giraron la enorme palanca, rodeando la cápsula en círculos lo más rápido que podían. Es bueno saber que la tenacidad de mi familia los detuvo por un buen tiempo. Mientras llegué a la ventana más cercana y les grité a mi padre y a Lynn._

**LISA- **¡Lynn, Papá! ¡Huyan con la cápsula, lo más lejos que puedan!

**PADRE LOUD- **¡Vámonos, Lynn!

_Ambos tomaron el Vanzilla con la cápsula encima y se fueron para evitar a los robots._

_Yo miraba con mucha intranquilidad mi PC. Noté que la inducción estaba alcanzando niveles aceptables, pero faltaba registrar alteraciones notorias de las masas duplicadas, cosa que necesitaba más tiempo para lograrlo. Todos los Loud en el interior intentaron frenar a los robots. Trataron de patearlos, incluso Lori encontró una escoba y la usó para lanzar lejos a muchas de las alimañas._

**LORI- **¡Aléjense del invento de Lisa, sucias ratas metálicas!

_Pero los robots se acercaban aún más. No sabía si lograría terminarlo. Me atormentaba el ver como todo el piso del almacén se cubría con esos robots como si fuese agua escurriendo por el piso, atrapando a mi familia en esa ola y ante la risa soberbia del doctor McMánaman. Pero en mi alteración, noté a mi hermana Luna, sobre una de las decenas de amplificadores de sonido que trajo. Los había encendido todos y tenía su guitarra puesta. Con solo rasguear las cuerdas con su uñeta, dejaría un desastre. Pero me miraba directo a los ojos, a la espera de mi indicación._

**LISA- **¡Espera, Luna!

_Miraba mi PC con prisa, esperaba que la prueba finalizase. Pero aún faltaba. Mi madre, junto con Leni y Lily, estaban nerviosas por la presencia de los robots tan cerca de sus pies._

**MADRE LOUD- **¡¿Cuánto falta, cariño?!

**LISA- **¡Un poco más!

_Ya no quedaba mucho. Pero los robots ya estaban bajo los pies de mi madre. Mis hermanas y hermano, quienes estaban frenando esas cosas, desaparecieron bajo la ola de metal. Luna sentía nervios de usar su guitarra, sobre todo porque las alimañas estaban subiendo por los amplificadores y pronto llegarían a ella._

**LISA- **… Un poco más…

_Pero noté que los robots estaban cubriendo muy rápido a mi madre, a Leni y a Lily. No soporté más, sin saber si había terminado el experimento, lo detuve, saqué el pendrive que tenía conectado y grité con fuerza a Luna._

**LISA- **¡AHORA!

_Luna Levantó su mano con energía._

**LUNA- **¡HORA DE ROCKEAR!

_Mi hermana rockera rasgueó con toda su furia las cuerdas de su guitarra. Es sonido fue incluso más estridente que el producido instantes atrás. Provocó una vibración tan poderosa que hizo explotar los vidrios del almacén, además que hacer volar por los aires a las ratas robóticas, dañándolas severamente. De la cápsula no supe más, porque en el momento de la vibración, todos caímos en la inconsciencia._

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En la mañana siguiente del experimento—

_Cuando desperté, noté que estaba más lleno. Mi familia y los científicos aún estaban en el suelo, pero habían más personas ajenas al altercado. Eran unos hombres de traje negro y lentes oscuros__, que estaban recogiendo algunos de los robots como evidencia. Noté que estaban llevando mi cápsula, por lo que me levante y les grité._

**LISA-** ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde se llevan mi cápsula?

_Uno de los hombres de negro se me acercó._

**AGENTE-** Nos sorprendió que estuviesen manejando conceptos tan avanzados para el ser humano. Estamos deshaciendo toda evidencia de lo ocurrido. A pesar de haber mentes prodigiosas en este almacén, es de asumir que somos seres muy primitivos y apenas comprenderíamos el alcance del descubrimiento en tus manos. Por ello, llevaremos tus avances y dejaremos que las razas superiores logren el máximo potencial. Así que confiscaremos esta cápsula y la que se llevó tu familia, a quienes interceptamos en el camino, además del PC en donde guardabas la información. Todo irá al área 51.

**LISA- **¿Área 51? ¿Qué les da derecho? ¿Qué pasaría si denuncio esto a las autoridades?

_El hombre de negro levanto un objeto similar a un lápiz._

**AGENTE-** No creo que puedas. Ni siquiera te acordarás de hacerlo.

_Del objeto, salió una luz que me perturbó, Tanto así, que me mantuve de pie mientras recobraba la conciencia, cuando estaba observando a toda mi familia mirándome con desconcierto, en el almacén. No había rastro de los científicos ni de los robots. Todo estaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

**LINCOLN- **Lisa, ¿qué hacemos acá?

**PADRE LOUD- **¿Acaso hiciste un experimento con nosotros? Sabes que tienes prohibido hacerlo.

**LUNA- **¿Y qué hacen todos mis amplificadores acá?

**LUAN- **Bueno, lo que sea que nos hizo Lisa, ahora nos volvió más «experimentados». ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Entienden?

_Mi familia suspiró por el chiste._

_Los Loud habían perdido la memoria de lo que hicimos esa noche. En un instante, recordé algo en mi bolsillo. Lo tome y lo vi. Era un pendrive… donde contenía el experimento de A_nálisis Interdimensional_ que realicé junto a mi familia. Me pareció raro que ellos no lo recordasen, pero fui deduciendo todo. La luz que los hombre de negro emitían eran alteradores neuronales, que borraban la memoria inmediata del afectado o eso parece. Funcionó con todos, menos conmigo, porque no contaban con que mis lentes tenían filamentos experimentales, diseñados para ver más allá de la luz infrarroja, pero que no cumplieron su cometido. Aunque para no perder la inversión, los usaba porque tenía lentes de sobra y no quería tirar tanto esfuerzo a la basura. Agradezco que hayan funcionado para algo._

**LISA- **Sí, hice un experimento… ¡Pero no en ustedes! Me ayudaron a hacer posible el mayor descubrimiento de mi vida y por ello, les doy las gracias a todos, hermanas, hermano, padres.

_Como no recordaban, me miraron extrañados. Pero al ver mi sincera sonrisa y mi abierta muestra de gratitud, sonrieron y me dieron un abrazó, lo cual me reconfortó._

**LORI- **Entonces, literalmente ¿de qué se trataba todo?

**LISA- **Lo explicaré en casa. Lo que puedo decir ahora es que el resultado debe estar en el Área 51… y en mis manos. Algún día iré a recuperar la evidencia de lo que alguna vez tuve.

_Leni sonrió._

**LENI-** ¡Área 51! ¡Ahí voy a ir en unos meses! ¡Lo invadiré con mis amigos de las redes sociales y recuperaré tu invento! ¡Estoy entusiasmada de tener mi propio extraterrestre en casa!

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS**

***Referencia al tema ****_Highway to Hell_****, de la banda ****_AC/DC_****.**

********_Allsafe _****es una empresa ficticia de seguridad informática, mencionada en ****_Mr. Robot_****.**

*****Referencia a la película ****_This Is Spinal Tap_****.**

******Referencias a la obra de Philip K. Dick, libros y películas.**

**Hay una que otra referencia por ahí, pero... Ah, me da flojera decirlo.**


End file.
